


Technical Difficulties

by DyslexicSquirrel



Series: Stony Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Man Out of Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyslexicSquirrel/pseuds/DyslexicSquirrel
Summary: Stony Bingo 2019 fill (square S2)Prompt: canon- man out of timeJust a bunch of fluff. Enjoy!





	Technical Difficulties

**Author's Note:**

> Stony Bingo 2019 fill (square S2)  
Prompt: canon- man out of time
> 
> Just a bunch of fluff. Enjoy!

“Have a problem there, Cap, darling?” 

“Oh, uh, hey, Tony.” Steve looked at Tony over his shoulder then turned back to the laptop in front of him. “I don’t know what I’m doing wrong. What happened to writing letters or talking to people in person?” 

Tony chuckled at the frustration in Steve’s voice. Poor man was still getting used to waking up seventy years in the future. The amount of times he grumbled like the old man he would have been now if not for getting frozen was amusing and a little sad. It seemed like everyone expected Steve to just be fine and adjust, but things were so different. 

Tony put a hand on the back of the chair he was sitting in and leaned over Steve’s shoulder. Steve was doing something for SHIELD, filling out a report, reading an email, something—it didn’t really matter. And honestly Tony didn’t care what it was. He just wanted to help Steve. After a quick glance at the screen and the error message Tony said, “You’re not connected to the wi-fi.” 

“That’s the internet, right? I  _ was  _ connected. I think.” His voice petered off, the last words said under his breath, shoulders slumping. Steve was such a strong man, he’d led armies, fought wars, but faced with a computer and a wi-fi connection he lost his confidence. 

“Don’t worry about it; it’s an easy fix. Probably just hit the button on accident,” Tony said, reaching over to push the right buttons, one arm on either side of Steve. “There you go. Fixed it.” 

He didn’t move, stayed with his chest pressed to Steve’s back and the chair, arms almost wrapped around him. Steve’s cheek brushed his when Steve turned his head, leaning back a bit. His eyes were wide, staring at Tony like a deer in headlights. 

“Thanks.” Steve swallowed, but he didn’t tell Tony to move. They had been dancing around each other for weeks. Hell, if he were honest, probably since that first day on the helicarrier. 

“If you don’t want me to kiss you, tell me now, Cap.” 

“If you’re going to kiss me, you should call me Steve.” 

“Roger that,” Tony said then claimed Steve’s lips. He lifted one of his hands to cup Steve’s cheek, running his tongue along his bottom lip asking for entry. Steve sighed and Tony gently explored Steve’s mouth, humming when he felt one of Steve’s hands tentatively brush his side before settling on his back. 

“Well,” Tony said a moment later when he reluctantly ended the kiss. He smiled at Steve. “You should get disconnected from the wi-fi more often.” 

“I know you’re trying to be cute when you say that, but…” He trailed off, giving the laptop some serious side eye. He sighed, turning his eyes back to Tony. “I probably will.” 

“For your information, I’m always cute.” He gave Steve a quick peck, startling a laugh out of him and straightened. “And anytime you need help, I’m here,” he said and it meant so much more than just helping Steve become computer literate. Steve’s expression told Tony that the other man understood what Tony hadn’t said. 

“I know.” His smile was soft. 

“I’ll let you get back to work. I have… stuff to build… or something.” He was reluctant to leave Steve, but he didn’t want to come on too strong either.

He didn’t get far before Steve said, “Do you want to get dinner later?” 

Tony spun on his heels. “What?” 

“Dinner? Do… people still do that?” 

“Eat dinner? Oh, no, never. That went the way of the typewriter.”

Steve didn’t look amused by that. Oops. “I meant go on dates,” he said, sounding exasperated, but then his eyes widened a fraction, cheeks coloring. 

“Is Captain America asking me out on a date?” He kept his tone light, but it was kind of an adolescent dream come true. He’d been a little obsessed with Captain America, growing up with his dad telling him stories all the time it was kind of inevitable. 

Steve pushes back from the table and stood, coming to a stop in front of Tony. “No, Steve Rogers is asking you on a date.”

“That’s even better.” Tony took Steve’s hand in his. “I’d love to.” 


End file.
